Forever
by Silverstorm114
Summary: Birchpaw thought she was a ordinary cat until her first battle. That night she realized that StarClan has given her a gift like no other. Birchpaw died the night of her first battle but, she soon wakes up again. Then, that is when she realizes that her life lasts forever.
1. Chapter 1

BoulderClan

**Leader **Duststar- Light brown tom with black patches and amber eyes

**Deputy **Torntail- Gray tom with blue eyes and black paws and tail tip

**Medicine Cat **Bluejay- Gray-blue she-cat with green eyes and black stripes

Apprentice, Mosspaw

**Warriors**

Grassblade- Light golden she-cat with blue eyes and a brown tail tip

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Pineclaw- Dark brown tom with blue eyes and white patches

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Blizzardstorm- White tom with gray specks and blue eyes

Snowstorm- White she-cat with emerald green eyes

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Goldenfur- Golden she-cat with teal eyes and white chest

Apprentice, Branchpaw

Eagleflight- Brown tom with white spots and green eyes

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Sandtail- Golden she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

**Apprentices**

Mosspaw- Brown she-cat with green eyes and light brown paws

Stormpaw- Dark gray tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Jaypaw- Red tom with blue eyes and a white chest

Dawnpaw- Dark brown she-cat with teal eyes and white chest, muzzle and ears

Branchpaw- Brown tom with amber eyes and golden paws and tail tip

Foxpaw- Orange tom with green eyes and a white chest

Frostpaw- White tom with icy blue eyes and light gray ear tips

**Queens**

Leaftail- Black she cat with blue eyes and a distinctive dappled coat kits: Fernkit (white she-kit with blue eyes and black paws, ears, muzzle, tail tip and chest), Birchkit (black she-kit with green eyes and black stripes)

Squirrelstorm- Golden she-cat with green eyes and white paws kits: Birdkit (Light golden she-cat with blue eyes), Blackkit (Black tom with emerald green eyes), Stripekit (Golden tom with black stripes and a white tail tip and blue eyes)

**Elders**

Lilacstream- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Owlpelt- White tom with blue eyes

_**Birchkit's pov**_

I stood in front of the Meeting Rock waiting for my apprentice ceremony to start. I sat beside my sister so that our fur brushed. Both our fur was groomed flat and we both stared at the Meeting Rock, anxiously. _When will it start?! When will it start?! _I thought impatiently. I wanted to pace around but, I knew I had to stay still. _But I can't stay still. _I shuffled around. Seconds seemed like hours. I was about to get up when Duststar finally jumped up on the Meeting Rock. I quickly sat back down.

"Let all cats old enough to fetch their own prey gather beneath the Meeting Rock for a clan meeting!" Duststar's yowl rang around the clearing. Many cats padded out of their dens and sat behind me and my sister. My claws flexed in the sand. _It's starting! It's starting! _"These two kits have been waiting to become apprentices and now they are six moons old and ready to become an apprentice." Duststar stared down at us and everyone else followed his gaze. My pelt grew hot in embarrassment. _Everyone's looking at me!_

I shifted around excitedly.

"Fernkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Fernpaw. Your mentor will be Torntail. Torntail, my deputy, you are a bright and skillful warrior and I hope you pass down all that knowledge to Fernpaw." Fernpaw raced up to Torntail and the two cats touched noses. I stared in awe at the two of them. _The deputy?! I hope I get a good warrior. _"Birchkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Birchpaw. Your mentor will be Blizzardstorm. Blizzardstorm you are a courageous warrior and I hope that you pass down that wonderful skill down to Birchpaw." I spun around and stared at Blizzardstorm. He was toughest warrior in the clan. I smiled. _He will be a good mentor. _I ran up to Blizzardstorm and we touched noses.

"Birchpaw! Fernpaw! Birchpaw! Fernpaw!" The clan shouted. I stared around. Everyone around me were staring at me.

Duststar leaped off the Meeting Rock and ran to the Food Hole and Torntail followed. Everyone formed a circle around me and Fernpaw and we sat in a sitting position. In BoulderClan we have a feast after every ceremony to celebrate new warriors/apprentices. Torntail and Duststar passed the food around and gave the special white rabbits to me and Fernpaw. Fernpaw stared at me. I stared back into her bright green eyes. There was excitement in her eyes. She was happy to become apprentice.

I turned my attention to my plump rabbit. Everyone stared at us and waited until we ate first. Me and Fernpaw ate a bite of the rabbit at the same time. The rabbit was the juiciest prey she has ever tasted. I stared at my mother, Leaftail. Her eyes shone with pride and a mixture of sadness. I cocked my head. _Why would she be sad? _Leaftail shook off the emotion and began eating her bird.

I finished eating my rabbit and headed to the apprentice's den. I curled up in my new nest and fell asleep.

…

"Birchpaw!" I heard a voice and a prodding in my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Blizzardstorm hovering over me. "Time to train."

I sighed. I looked outside. "But it's only dawn!"

"Get up, or tomorrow I'll wake you up earlier." Blizzardstorm snarled and walked out of the den. I moaned and stood up.

"Wake up, Fernpaw." Torntail peeked his head in the den. I nodded. I spun around and shook Fernpaw. Her bright green eyes flickered open.

"Yes?" She stared up at me.

"Training time." I said. She stood up and followed me out side of the den. Torntail and Blizzardstorm were waiting in front of the den.

"Oh," Torntail shook his head. "Wake up Frostpaw and Branchpaw too."

I moaned then turned around and snuck in the den. I tip-toed over the sleeping cats until I reached Branchpaw. "Branchpaw." I muttered, careful not to wake up any other cats.

Branchpaw opened his amber eyes and stared up at me. He yawned. "What?" He snarled. I was a little taken aback by his tone. "Torntail wants you." I whispered. Branchpaw sighed and slowly got up and headed out of the den. I Jumped over Mosspaw then tripped over Foxpaw.

"Watch it," Foxpaw muttered then fell back to sleep.

"Sorry," I whispered. I leaped over the cats in the den until I reached Frostpaw. I paused next to Frostpaw. I stared at him. He was handsome. I stared at him. "Frostpaw," I said after a while.

His big icy blue eyes flickered opened. "What is it?" His lovely voice was much softer than Branchpaw's rough tone.

I smiled. "Torntail wants you." I said sweetly.

Frostpaw jumped up and jumped out of the den and I followed.

We met Torntail, Blizzardstorm and Branchpaw's and Frostpaw's mentor, Goldenfur and Eagleflight. "We are going to explore the forest and its borders." Torntail mewed, happily. Branchpaw moaned. Torntail gave him a stern look and Branchpaw's gaze softened.

We all followed our mentors into the forest.

"Hey," Frostpaw meowed as we walked.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Are you Birchpaw?" He asked.

"Yes, I am," My smile grew bigger. _He knows my name! He knows my name!_

"I remember seeing you before your eyes were open. You were so beautiful." Frostpaw smiled.

My eyes widened. I forgot that Frostpaw and Branchpaw became apprentice only a few days before me. "Y-you think I'm beautiful?" I stuttered.

"Of course! Anyone who says that you aren't is stupid." He said.

I stared up at him. "Who-"

"Here is the Training Cave." Torntail led us up a mountain and I saw a dark hole in the side of the mountain. A trail led up to the cave. Many cat's footprints were imprinted in the path. We entered the cave inside was a huge cave with colored rocks lined up alongside the wall.

I tackled Frostpaw and we tumbled around in the cave. I ended up on top of him. I growled playfully.

"Get off of each other, you two." Blizzardstorm's yowl echoed through the cave.

I leaped off of Frostpaw and hurried back to the group and Frostpaw followed. The next stop was the Cloud Oak. Torntail led us down the rocky slope and headed towards another slope. I looked past the slope and saw a huge tree. We raced up the rough slope and ran back down.

I stared up at the huge tree. It was the only tree in their whole territory. The tree seemed to stretch all the way to StarClan. I now understood why they called it the Cloud Oak because the tree stretched so tall, clouds covered part of the tree. I had to tilt my head up to see the top. The top of the tree was barely visible through the clouds. I stared in awe. I fought the urge to climb to the top.

"Next stop, ForestClan's border." Torntail led us to a calm river. Past the river it was trees. I spotted a log in the middle of the river. "Never cross this border unless it's an emergency."

"What is that?" I flicked my tail towards the log.

"That is the Log Bridge." Blizzardstorm answered.

"Next stop, BirdClan." A loud noise sounded from the slope. We raced up the slope to see a group of cats racing towards camp. A strange scent filled my nostrils and I sneezed.

"BirdClan," I heard Torntail whisper.

"Fernpaw, Birchpaw," Torntail muttered. "Go tell the clan." We nodded and took off towards camp. I raced beside my sister taking the shortcut towards camp.

"BirdClan is in our territory!" Me and Fernpaw shouted once we reached camp. Soon after they warned them, several cats burst into camp. Squirrelstorm rushed her kits in the nursery. I was about to run to the nursery when a gray tom tackled me.

We rolled around in the clearing. The tom ended up on top of me, his claws digging into my shoulders. I didn't know how to fight, I was useless.

"What's wrong, _cat_?!" The gray tom spat. "Can't fight?" He dug his claws deeper in my shoulders. Pain shot through my shoulders. I yowled. He shifted his paw on my throat. Pressure and pain shot through my throat. I gasped for air but couldn't find any. I felt like I was suffocating under sand with nothing to breathe in.

I stopped struggling and felt my body go limp then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

BirdClan

**Leader **Lightstar- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes

**Deputy **Bluestorm- Blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and white patches

Apprentice, Skypaw

**Medicine Cat **Eaglefeather- Brown tom with green eyes and white tail tip

**Warriors **

Grayfur- Gray tom with blue eyes and black specks

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Stormpelt- White tom with gray stripes and green eyes

Heatherfur- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes and white ear tips

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Duststorm- Brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Mistpaw

Yellowleaf- Golden tom with green eyes and red specks

Redfur- Red tom with white chest and blue eyes

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Icestorm- White tom with gray specks and amber eyes

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Darkstorm- Dark brown tom with amber eyes and black stripes

Apprentice, Snakepaw

Nightstorm- Black she-cat with bright blue eyes and one white spot on her eye

**Apprentices **

Skypaw- White she-cat with light brown specks and blue eyes

Pinepaw- Light brown tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Cloudpaw- White she-cat with teal eyes

Mistpaw- Light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and white specks

Spiderpaw- Black tom with icy blue eyes and white paws

Whitepaw- White she-cat with blue eyes and gray spots

Snakepaw- Dark brown tom with black spots and blue eyes

**Queens **

Flowerstorm- White she-cat with black spots and green eyes

Rosepetal- Red she-cat with a white tail tip and ear tips and amber eyes kits: Waterkit (Gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes and white paws)

**Elders**

Jayflight- Light gray she-cat with green eyes

_**Fernpaw's pov**_

I stared in horror at my sisters limp body. _No, no, no, no, no! She can't be…dead! _

"Birchpaw!" I heard my mother scream.

The fighting stopped and we all stared at Birchpaw. My mother skidded beside Birchpaw.

"Birchpaw. No, no. Birchpaw!" My mother buried her muzzle in Birchpaw's fur. _A warrior doesn't need to kill to win a battle. _I turned away. Tears started to form and I let them fall. I raced to Birchpaw and cried into her fur. _She shouldn't have died._

"Grayfur!" Lightstar raced to the gray tom that killed Birchpaw. "A warrior does not need to kill to win a battle!" Lightstar scratched Grayfur's muzzle. "Do not forget the warrior code! BirdClan let's go!" BirdClan left our camp but, Grayfur stayed and stared at Birchpaw. There was no guilt in his eyes. There was pure hatred.

My mother stood up and saw Grayfur. She attacked him. "You killed my kit!" She snarled.

"Get off, Leaftail!" Duststar shoved my mother off Grayfur. "Now leave, Grayfur or I will let her kill you." Duststar snarled.

Grayfur raced out of the clearing. I watched him leave. _I will get you_ _back, Grayfur._

_**Birchpaw's pov**_

I woke up in a place similar like the forest but, I knew it wasn't. "Where am I?" I asked out loud.

Strange cats surrounded me. They all stars in the fur. "Hello, Birchpaw." A black tom said.

"Am I…dead?" The words choked me like a tough piece of prey. _I can't be dead. I have to get back to my sister._

"Birchpaw, you are dead but, StarClan gave you a gift." The black tom explained.

"What is my gift?" I asked.

"You…you can never die." The tom stuttered.

"But I am dead." I meowed, puzzled.

"When you die, you will come up to StarClan for a while but, then travel back down." A white she-cat explained.

"Who are you?" I asked. The cats started disappearing and I awoke soon after in the clearing. Fernpaw had her face in my fur. I sat up.

"You, you are alive?" Fernpaw stared at me, surprised. "You, you were dead. You're heart stopped."

My shoulders ached with pain. "Birchpaw?" My mother padded over to me. "You are alive?" She raced over to me. "You are alive!" She pushed her muzzle in my fur.

I stood up. I couldn't believe that that StarClan gave me a gift. _Why me? Why do I have a gift? Am I special?_ I padded out of camp thinking about what just happened. Fernpaw raced towards me.

"What happened?" Fernpaw asked. "Cats don't just die and come alive."

"Leaders do." I said.

"You are not a leader." Fernpaw narrowed her eyes. "You are hiding something."

_Should I tell her? She's my sister. _"Follow me." I raced up the rocky hill to the Training huge cave was empty. I raced to a corner in the cave. I took a deep breath. "StarClan gave me a gift."

Fernpaw's eyes were wide with shock. "They, they did what?!"

"I can never die." I looked up at her suddenly growing excited. "I can never die!"

_**Leaftail's pov**_

Something was wrong. A cat doesn't come back to life unless they are leader.

"She probably never died." Grassblade said behind me.

I spun around and faced Grassblade. "No, she did die. I was there. I was beside her. Her heart stopped beating and she wasn't breathing." I disagreed

Grassblade narrowed his eyes.

I left camp and sniffed the air. I needed to find Birchpaw. I found her scent trail and followed it to the Training Cave. I could smell Fernpaw there with her. I was about to head into the cave.

"I can never die." I heard Birchpaw say. I gasped. I ran in the Training Cave.

"B-Birchpaw! Wh-what did you just say?" I yowled.

Birchpaw stared at me wide-eyed. She took a deep breath. "I-wait. Did you follow us?"

"That doesn't answer my question." I lashed my tail.

"StarClan has given me a gift, mom. I can never die." Birchpaw admitted.

My heart flipped with joy. _StarClan gave __**my **__kit a gift. _"This is amazing, Birchpaw!"

"You're not mad?" Birchpaw tilted her head.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked. Sudden guilt swept through me. _I was mad._

Birchpaw smiled and I smiled, too.

"I love you." I nuzzled Birchpaw.

"I love you, too." Birchpaw nuzzled me back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A moon's shadow- I never actually stopped this story but I was working so hard on my other story Black and White so I stopped working on other stories but here you go chapter 3.**

**Guest- That is true.**

**Wood Cats- Thanks! Here you go chapter 3!**

**Ok so I retread this story and decided to make a chapter 3!**

**_Birchpaw's pov_**

I danced around camp, happily. _I can never die! _

"What's up, Birchpaw?" Frostpaw asked me when I past the apprentice's den.

"Oh, I'm just happy to be an apprentice," I said, quickly.

"Trust me, being an apprentice is hard once you actually start training," Foxpaw said who was obviously eavesdropping.

I stopped spinning around and padded towards the Food Hole when I realized how hungry I was. I picked up a mouse and was about to take a bite of it.

"Elders and queens are fed before apprentices," Blizzardstorm reminded me.

I bent my head down and padded to the elder's den. I passed the vole to Owlpelt and then padded back into the clearing. "So, Blizzardstorm, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"We will hunt," Blizzardstorm said.

My eyes immediately lit up._ I've always wanted to hunt! _"Really!?"

"Yes now I must go speak with Duststar," Blizzardstorm said and pushed past me. _Why does he have to talk with the leader?_ I wondered. My eyes narrowed, suspiciously and crept towards the leader's den. I stood outside the entrance to the den and eavesdropped and the conversation.

"...I think Leafpelt is right," Blizzardstorm was saying. "Maybe Birchpaw did die."

"But she wouldn't have come back alive," Duststar pointed out.

"What if she has a gift from StarClan?" Blizzardstorm suggested.

"StarClan hasn't given me a prophecy yet," there was a new voice but I identified the cat as Bluejay, the medicine cat.

"Any omens?" Duststar asked.

"Nothing," Bluejay said.

"If you get one, come to me right away," Duststar said.

I heard Bluejay padding out of the den and I quickly walked away and pretended like I didn't hear anything.

"Birchpaw!" I spun around to see Bluejay run up to me. "Have you been having strange dreams?"

"No," I answered. "Why?"

"I was just wondering," Bluejay shrugged and walked away.

I also shrugged and padded to the apprentice's den. When I slumped into my nest, I realized how tired I was. I closed my eyes and smelt Frostpaw's scent around me. I opened my eyes and saw Frostpaw laying in his nest next to me. I smiled, closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

...

The next day, Blizzardstorm woke me, Fernpaw, Branchpaw and Frostclaw up to go training. I'm happy that all of us get to train together except I wish that we didn't have to bring Branchpaw along but he is Frostpaw's brother so it would be rude not to. I stretched and yawned. A wave of excitement almost bowled me over. _I'm going to learn how to hunt!_ Although Stormpaw and Foxpaw showed me a little about hunting when I was a kit, I was still excited. I smiled and followed the four mentors and three apprentices out of camp.

"So will we be learning to hunt at the Training Cave?" Fernpaw asked.

"No," Torntail told her apprentice. "What would we hunt?"

Fernpaw shrugged. "Rocks?"

"It wouldn't be moving," Branchpaw sneered. "How would we learn to catch moving prey?"

Fernpaw glared at Branchpaw but then shrugged it off knowing he was right.

"Let's hunt here," Goldenfur said. "Do you smell anything?"

I sniffed and smelt a juicy smell. _Mouse!_ "There's a mouse," I whsipered.

"That's right," Torntail said. "See if you can track it."

I followed the scent and I spotted the mouse not far away. It was scrampling around the small pebbles looking for food. "There," I whispered.

"Go into your hunting crouch," Blizzardstorm instructed. I dropped to a hunting crouch and slowly crept towards the mouse. "Keep your tail straight and keep your belly a little higher off the ground," I did what my mentor told me and I stalked toward the mouse. When I was a few-tail lengths away I leaped and landed on the mouse.

"What do I do now?" I said as I felt the mouse squirming under my paws.

"Bite his neck," Blizzardstorm said. I bit it's neck and I heard a snap. I grabbed the mouse in my mouth and carried it back to the group.

"Nice job, sister," Fernpaw complemented.

"My first catch!" I smiled, happily for my success.

"Great catch," Frostpaw said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Bury your prey and we will hunt more," Goldenfur said.

I nodded and dug a small hole where I laid the limp body. I buried the mouse and smiled.

"Let's split up," Eagleflight suggested.

"Ok," Blizzardstorm nodded. "Me and Birchpaw will go to Cloud Oak."

"Me and Frostpaw will go to the ForestClan border," Eagleflight said.

"Me and Fernpaw will go to the BirdClan border," Torntail said.

"And me and Branchpaw will go around the Training Cave," Goldenfur said. The four groups of cats split up their separate ways and I followed Blizzardstorm towards the Cloud Oak. When we got there I could already see a gray bird. I dropped into a hunting crouch.

"No," Blizzardstorm said. "If you try and leap on it, it will fly into the tree."

"So what should I do?" I asked.

"You will learn how to climb tomorrow," Blizzardstorm said. "But for now, I will climb the tree. So here's what we do, I pad around the tree in the cover of the bushes so the bird won't see me. Once I'm in the tree, you will leap at the bird and the bird will try flying into the tree and right into my paws."

I nodded.

"Let's go," Blizzardstorm padded around to the other side of the tree and he reached the tree. I waited until he climbed a little up the tree and I leaped out of the tree and jumped at the bird. Just as Blizzardstorm said, the bird was too fast for me and it flew away before I could touch it. It flew right into Blizzardstorm and Blizzardstorm caught it and bit it's neck.

I smiled at the limp bird. _The plan worked. _"Nice catch!"

"I wouldn't have caught it without your help," Blizzardstorm pointed out. He started climbing down the tree with the bird in his jaws.

I sniffed the air and smelt a vole. I soon found it in the roots of the tree. I dropped into a hunting crouch and crept towards the vole. When I was a few fox-lengths away, Eagleflight came bursting into the clearing beside the tree. The vole took off and I took off after it losing it as it crawled into a small hole. "Fox-dung!"

"Why are you here?" Blizzardstorm asked Eagleflight.

"It's-it's Frostpaw!" Eagleflight hissed. "He fell into the ForestClan river!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Birdflame- You'll see what happens.**

**Sunnypelt- Here you go! Chapter 4!**

**_Birchpaw's pov_**

I dashed across the rocky terrain, not knowing if I was going the right way. I sighed in relief when the ForestClan river came into view and I skidded to a halt. I looked into the river to see Frostpaw fighting the current.

"Frostpaw!" I yowled. "I'm coming!"

"No," Eagleflight skidded to a halt beside me. "It is worse to let two cats die than one."

"We have to do something! We can't just let him die!" I hissed. Frostpaw swan around helplessly and then his head went underwater and didn't come back up. _No!_

Across the river, a silver she-cat dived into the river and swam to where Frostpaw was. She dove underwater and a few seconds later, her head bobbed up with Frostpaw in her jaws. She swam to the ForestClan side of the river and laid Frostpaw on the ground. Eagleflight looked at his apprentice and raced across the Log Bridge. I quickly followed him and Blizzardstorm was at my heels. When we got to the other side, I stood beside Frostpaw and looked at the silver she-cat.

"Is he alive?" I asked.

"He's breathing," the silver she-cat said and pointed to his belly with her tail. "Soon, he-" Just as she was talking, Frostpaw sat up, spluttering water.

"Are you okay?" I asked, relief warming my pelt.

He nodded then looked at the silver she-cat. "You saved me!"

"Well, it was nothing," she said.

"Thank you," Frostpaw dipped his head in appreciation. "What is your name?"

"Mistypaw," she introduced. "And you are?"

"Frostpaw," Frostpaw said.

The two cats looked at each other for a while until Eagleflight's meow broke the silence. "We better go."

"Yes," I nodded my head. _I want to be as far away from this cat as possible! _Frostpaw dipped his head in farewell to Mistypaw and followed us as we left ForestClan territory.

...

"I didn't know ForestClan cats can swim," Fernpaw said when I was telling her the story about Frostpaw.

"Turns out Mistypaw does," I growled.

Fernpaw looked at me. "Why are you mad? Are you jealous?"

"No, why would I be jealous? She's from another clan," I hissed.

Fernpaw shook her head and began washing herself.

I headed towards the fresh-kill pile and picked a shrew off the pile. I was about to eat it when I saw Frostpaw leaving camp. _Why is he leaving? It is almost sun-down._ I placed my vole back on the fresh-kill pile ignoring the ache of hunger in my belly. I left camp and followed Frostpaw. He walked to the ForestClan border and I followed him, making sure not to step on any sticks or leaves. Frostpaw walked across the Log Bridge and into ForestClan territory. He sat on their side of the territory and waited. I sat down on the other side of the river. My black fur blending in perfectly with the dark night. We waited and then I spotted a familiar silver she-cat coming into view. _No! Frostpaw's meeting her!_ My eyes narrowed to slits._ I want to rip her to shreds._ I had to lean in closer to the river to hear what they were saying.

"You came!" Frostpaw said.

"I'm surprised you came," Mistypaw smiled and nuzzled Frostpaw. _How _dare_ she? _

"So did anyone see you while you were sneaking out?" Frostpaw asked.

"No," Mistypaw said. "You?"

"I don't think so," Frostpaw said. _Well you thought wrong!_ "Thanks for saving me again."

"I would do it again," Mistypaw giggled. Their tails intertwined and I felt a big lump of jealously rise in my chest. _I can't take any more of this!_ I was about to walk out of my hiding spot and yell at Frostpaw but then I realized what would happen. _Frostpaw would never trust me again. _

Frostpaw leaped on Mistypaw's tail. "Got your tail!" Frostpaw said like he was still a kit.

Mistypaw giggled._ How is that funny? They are both just acting like kits. _"No! Eat grass!" Mistypaw pulled grass out of the ground with her paws and threw it at Frostpaw.

Frostpaw shook the grass out of his fur and smiled wider.

_Why Frostpaw? Why would you do this to me?_

**_Bluejay's pov_**

I curled in my nest and almost instantly fell asleep. I flickered open my eyes to find myself in StarClan. I licked my paw and ran it over top of my head. I waited for a StarClan cat to talk to me and sure enough, a gray figure shaped into view. "Hello, Breezecloud," I dipped her head in respect.

Breezecloud dipped her to me with the same respect. "Bluejay, remember these words. The fluttering leaf of the ancient tree will never fade." Out of nowhere, a birch leaf fluttered to the ground in front of my face and landed to the ground, soundlessly.

I stared up at Breezecloud in confusion. Yes, I was used to these types of prophecy but they still confused me. "What does that mean?"

"You will figure out soon enough," Breezecloud said and started to fade. I woke up in my nest. I yawned and padded outside. It was dawn and I saw the dawn patrol leaving. I stretched my sore muscles and started to clean my pelt. I could still hear Breezecloud's words.

_The fluttering leaf of the ancient tree will never fade_


End file.
